


Fading Out

by macabreromansu



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last moments of a shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Out

**Author's Note:**

> First KKM! Fic, eek.

Geneus knows in his - ha - his soul that his time is almost up. There's an hourglass somewhere, he imagines, the hours of his life trickling away like sand and the passing of each sounds like a funeral bell, the hammer of another nail in his coffin.

He wishes he could say he'd had a good run, but even if he'd been able to accomplish his goals, they weren't truly his goals, now, were they? He knows he's a pale imitation of the true Great Sage. But...

But is it so wrong to want to live? 

He should never have come to be. That's been accepted as fact, as much as the undeniable truth that he now is. And also that he won't be for much longer.

Even when Alazon turns her back on him, he tried to convince himself that there'll be some sort of reprieve. For all of five minutes, maybe, before a black sort of despair sets in. Grows when he sees the look in the Great Sage's eyes, the grimly determined set of his jaw.

There is no hope. What would a shade do with hope? 

The anger fades away, becomes some unnameable emotion, that leaves his head heavy and his heart inexplicably lighter. This is what giving up feels like. 

His exression softens and he turns his face up to the breeze, but can't really see the sky.

Tired, he's so... tired...

There is a light that feels like home and he smiles.


End file.
